deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Sargon of Akkad vs. Ashurbanipal
It's the battle of the bronze-age tyrants as two of the ancient world's most fearsome rulers fight to the death! Sargon of Akkad, the Mesopotamian warlord who carved out his expansive empire through cultural assimilation and all-out conquest, takes on Ashurbanipal, the last great Assyrian king renowned not only for his prowess on the battlefield, but also for his grand cuneiform library! It's sword and sandal against spear and bow as these two mighty men of war prepare for battle! Blades will clash, bows will snap, and the tactical might of the greatest warrior-kings will collide head-on, but when the last blow has been dealt and the field faded into history, only one will be the deadliest warrior! Sargon of Akkad Sargon of Akkad, also known as Sargon the Great "the Great King", was a Semitic Akkadian emperor famous for his conquest of the Sumerian city-states in the 23rd and 22nd centuries BC. The founder of the Dynasty of Akkad, Sargon reigned during the last quarter of the third millennium BC. Cuneiform sources agree that he was cup-bearer (official in charge of wine) of king Ur-Zababa of Kish, and some later historians have speculated that he killed the king and usurped his throne before embarking on the quest to conquer Mesopotamia. He was originally referred to as Sargon I until records concerning an Assyrian king also named Sargon (now usually referred to as Sargon I) were unearthed. Sargon's vast empire is thought to have included large parts of Mesopotamia, and included parts of modern-day Iran, Asia Minor and Syria. He ruled from a new, but as yet archaeologically unidentified capital, Akkad, which the Sumerian king list claims he built (or possibly renovated). He is sometimes regarded as the first person in recorded history to create a multiethnic, centrally ruled empire, although the Sumerians Lugal-anne-mundu and Lugal-zage-si also have a claim. His dynasty controlled Mesopotamia for around a century and a half. Weapons |-| Close Range= Bronze Dagger Sargon's military was highly ceremonial - after he had subjugated all of Sumer under his rule, he made a symbolic and showy gesture of washing his weapons in the Persian Gulf (or as he called it, the lower sea), demonstrating his mastery over the region. As such, a small and ornate handheld dagger could be offered as a sacrifice to the gods, or used as a personal defense weapon that would be easily carried and easily concealed. *14-inch blade *Single-edged *Bronze *Finished bone handle |-| Mid Range= Spear The spear was a staple of combat in early warfare. Its long shaft allowed infantry to engage foes at a distance, offering a greater reach than a sword or axe. It could also be used from horseback or on a chariot, allowing for more powerful strikes from the spearpoint. Sargon's spears would likely be tipped with bronze for effective use against armored opponents. Sargon's military kept shorter spears for more control in close-quarters combat. *4-foot wooden shaft *Bronze tip *5 lbs. |-| Long Range= Bow and Arrow Like most armies of the early Bronze Age, Sargon's archers were proficient with a short bow. These utilized copper-tipped arrowheads for nasty wounds against lightly armored foes. En masse, the bows were capable of pouring out a high volume of concentrated fire, but they were compact enough to be accurate against individual targets as well. Warriors could store arrows in the same quiver as where they kept their javelins. *Effective range: 50 m *Maximum range: 70 m *Copper-tipped arrowheads |-| Special Weapon= Sumerian Javelin Sargon's military was highly disciplined and well-organized. The infantry were all equipped with short but compact javelins, which they would hurl en masse at an approaching enemy force, usually within a very close distance, before engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Early experimentation with iron tips made these projectiles especially lethal against bronze- and copper-equipped foes. It could also be used as a spear in a melee fashion, should the enemy close the distance. Most warriors carried half a dozen javelins in a quiver on their back, thanks in part to the small size of the weapon. *13-inch wooden shaft *4.5-inch iron tip *1.8 lbs. Ashurbanipal Ashurbanipal I''', the last great king of the ancient Assyrian empire, was famed for his cultural advancements as well as for his military prowess. Amassing a great library at his capital, Nineveh, he provided for the scholars and scientists of his empire. His military was one of the first to experiment with iron-tipped spears and arrows, defeating bronze-armed and armored foes with relative ease. He was very brutal to his defeated foes, torturing survivors and forcing them to live out the remainder of their lives as slaves. Ashurbanipal inherited several conflicts with neighboring Egypt and Nubia from his predecessors, and went on to defeat both foes near-simultaneously. He installed puppet rulers to extend his influence across the Nile region, directing operations from his capital in Nineveh. He also defeated a seditious Elamite ruler who rebelled against Assyrian rule, forcing him to commit suicide to escape capture. He also put down domestic unrest during a brief civil war and besieged Babylon, taking the city in 648 BC. At the time of Ashurbanipal's death in 627 BC, he ruled the largest land empire in existence. Weapons |-| Close Range= '''Sword Ashurbanipal shifted the traditional equipment of the Assyrian military to include the sword, which gave his troops greater versatility in close-ranged combat. Still, the "swords" of the ancient world were more like modern-day daggers, but the iron blade on the Assyrian weapons gave them an advantage in a hand-to-hand fight. *12-inch blade *Double-edged *Iron *Simple leather grip |-| Mid Range= Spear The spear was a staple of combat in early warfare. Its long shaft allowed infantry to engage foes at a distance, offering a greater reach than a sword or axe. It could also be used from horseback or on a chariot, allowing for more powerful strikes from the spearpoint. Sargon's spears would likely be tipped with bronze for effective use against armored opponents. Ashurbanipal's military employed early variants of phalanx-type formations, creating large shield walls with the spears extended to stop chariot or cavalry charges. *5-foot wooden shaft *Iron tip *5.5 lbs. |-| Long Range= Composite Bow & Arrow By the time Ashurbanipal had ascended to the throne, technology had advanced to the point that the composite bow was largely employed over a traditional bow & arrow. The materials used to create the bow itself (typically horn, bone, and sinew) gave the bow a deeper draw for longer range and more stopping power. Ashurbanipal employed iron tips on his arrows to great effect against his bronze-using foes. *Effective range: 75 m *Maximum range: 150 m *Iron-tipped arrowheads |-| Special Weapons= Sling The sling became a common sight on early battlefields as counters to the bowman. Slings proved capable of snapping bows or breaking the wrists of archers, making it difficult for the bowmen to target advancing enemy troops. Slingers were lightly armed, often picking up stones from the ground as they advanced. What they lacked in outright lethality they made up for in suppressive abilities and mobility. Ashurbanipal's slingers could disable enemy archer units long enough for his infantry to close the gap and utilize their iron weapons for great effect. *Effective range: 25 m *Maximum range: Several hundred meters *Stone projectiles X-Factors |-| Training= *'Sargon of Akkad:' 87 *'Ashurbanipal: 81' Sargon's military was one of the first professional fighting forces, relying heavily on frequent and rigorous training. This, in turn, allowed them greater success against the weaker militaries of the smaller empires they traditionally faced. Ashurbanipal's men, on the other hand, were already the byproducts of several centuries of professional soldiers, so a more relaxed approach to training was possible. |-| Combat Experience= *'Sargon of Akkad: 74' *'Ashurbanipal: 80' Ashurbanipal's reign was marked by near-constant warfare, be it against the Egyptians, Nubians, Babylonians, Elamites, or even against rebellious citizens within his own empire. He exercised both traditional warfare and siege warfare, taking Babylon after a four-year conflict. Sargon had his fair share of combat and did conquer much of the territory gained for his empire, but he was also a diplomat and politician, and made less enemies than Ashurbanipal. |-| Tactics= *'Sargon of Akkad: 75' *'Ashurbanipal: 75' Both of these men were certainly innovative geniuses when it came to waging war. Sargon developed the first professional military and pioneered empire-building, through assimilation and conquest, while Ashurbanipal expanded upon these ideas with siege warfare and brutal subjugation of foes to instill fear and compliance. I really can't pick a favorite here, they're both so combat-capable. I'm calling it a draw. |-| Brutality= *Sargon of Akkad: 73 *'Ashurbanipal: 89' Ashurbanipal was insanely vicious. He was recorded to have put a dog chain through the jaw of a defeated king and then forcing him to live the rest of his life in a dog kennel. He also employed torture as a means of intimidation. Sargon was not above killing foes, especially in battle, but he did not delight or partake in excessively sadistic violence. |-| Leadership= *'Sargon of Akkad: 88' *'Ashurbanipal: 76' Sargon was a strong disciplinarian but a fair and professional leader. His military looked up to him and rallied behind his figure in battle, conquering lesser foes with their advanced metallurgy and tactics. Ashurbanipal's cruel and warmongering personality made him more rash in his decisions and a symbol of fear, rather than admiration, to his own men. Battle Sargon of Akkad: Ashurbanipal: The glint of the early morning sun shines down on the back of Ashurbanipal, the king of Assyria, as he stands straight and proud in his chariot, spear held outward menacingly. He is out for his daily hunt, with another chariot accompanying him - the game will be large today. Off in the distance, a lion bends down to lap up water from a pool in the king's gardens. These animals are imported from exotic Egypt and other lands for Ashurbanipal's entertainment. Lowering his spear, Ashurbanipal raises his composite bow and notches an arrow, taking careful aim at the unsuspecting beast. The arrow flies through the air, quivering as it finds its mark. Just as Ashurbanipal steps down from the chariot, a smaller arrow snaps past his head. Turning, Ashurbanipal finds Sargon holding up his short bow, Sumerian soldiers standing at the ready behind him. Lowering his gaze, Sargon unsheaths his sword and points it at the Assyrians. His troops advance steadily, crouched behind their shields, spears extended. Ashurbanipal coolly orders his chariot driver to drive in a wide arc around the Sumerians, while his Assyrian troops charge directly at the advancing enemies. Nocking an arrow to his composite bow, Ashurbanipal holds the projectile against his bow until the chariot comes close to the confused Sumerians. Letting loose the string, Ashurbanipal watches as the arrow flies straight to its mark, killing one of Sargon's men. Sargon responds with his bow and arrow, firing at Ashurbanipal's chariot as it breaks away, driving out of range. Meanwhile, the Assyrian and Sumerian ground troops clash, the longer spears of the Assyrians holding Sargon's men at bay. One especially powerful downward thrust from an Assyrian spear punches through the chestplate of a Sumerian soldier, throwing him to the ground, bleeding out. The Assyrian responsible pulls the weapon out of his fallen foe, only to be met with a dagger right to his neck. Sargon releases his slain foe and looks up, only to receive a spear to the stomach. The Sumerian king doubles over in pain and shock, right as Ashurbanipal rides up with his chariot, sword unsheathed. With one lazy flick of his wrist, Ashurbanipal decapitates his defeated enemy. The head rolls off into the dust. Looking off into the distance, Ashurbanipal notices Sargon's last surviving soldier running, full speed, in the opposite direction. He has dropped his weapons and shield as he runs for his life. Ashurbanipal merely nods at his soldiers and rides off, not even glancing backwards as one of his men loads a stone into a sling. With three twirls to gain momentum and a quick downward snap of the arm, the Assyrian sends the projectile flying all of 300 meters to strike the fleeing Sumerian in the back of the head. The man tumbles facefirst into the dust and lies still. "The king has ordered us to retrieve all of their heads," the Assyrian captain orders his men. "You know what to do." With a grim efficiency, the Assyrian soldiers unsheath their short swords and head over to the dead Sumerian troops. Expert's Opinion Sargon may have been a better leader, but Ashurbanipal's technological advantages coupled with his superior military organization, led him to an easy triumph over his predecessor. Category:Blog posts